To Fall In Love Again
by Europa Mane
Summary: RWSM The heart break of one leads to more than just pain. Makoto finds herself in an awkward situation when a lifechanging event happens.
1. The Fall

Chapter 1 

Chapter 1 

The Fall 

$This is my first attempt at a song fic, I never used to like them but you know they've come to grow on me so here it goes.$ 

(The Song is Called "To Fall In Love Again" by Jessica Simpson. And is in no way mine) 

Circa 1945 

The windswept chill of the brisk pacific coast was sweeping up as Makoto held close to her coat, arms crossed to withhold warmth. She stared up at the oncoming ships approaching the harbor. As she held her left hand close to herself in anticipation, she glanced at the ever growing crowd around her full of loved ones of others, soldiers, returning from the war. 

Makoto was only relieved that it was finally over. The turmoil of everything for this time period had been so much for her to handle. Shu and Shin had banded into the Navy after high school, Touma and Ryo completed schooling in the Air Force Academy and were sent away, as Seiji fought on the front lines as an enlisted man in the Army. It had been a long wait for her as she looked up once more to see the massive boats being tied off. Her face slowly turning to a dull smile as memories retraced her thoughts. 

So faithfully holding tight to every dream… 

She stared up at the deck of the ship to see a sea of naval men scrambling off the ship embracing the ones they held dear as they reached the ground. Makoto looked around for Shu, but seeing Shin first she waved and Ami ran past her to fling her harms around Shin and envelope him in warmth, telling him how much she missed and worried for him. Makoto grinned and still kept a steadfast gaze on the deck to find she one she seeked. 

I thought our love would ever be… 

Aghast at what she saw, the look on her face is what would be of pure treachery, as though some wrongdoing had certainly been done. Her eyes must have been deceiving her for what she saw could not have possibly been what she thought. She gaped in iteration to see that indeed the one who she waited so long for was courting with another. How, why, were all the thoughts that crossed her mind. Still keeping her stare she saw Shu glance once at her, knowing she was there, and turn away with a blatant look upon his face back to the one he himself encompassed. At that moment her heart sank. 

As the scent of hope slips through my fingers 

Plain for me to see, I can feel now in your eyes the changing way 

You look at me 

Plummeting downward into a sea of tears, she did not go unnoticed as Shin, recognizing her distress, turned to behold the same sight as she. 

Where's the love we knew would last us eternally… 

Pushing Amy aside for only but a moment Shin approached Shu and the female figure who was accompanying him. Shu greeted Shin as a friend but received different in return. Shin held his fist shut and delivered a blow across Shu's guilty face. Appalled, Shu attempted to return the favor but was unsuccessful; he looked over Shin's shoulder to see the crumbled Makoto, tears streaming down her face as her eyes questioned, "Why?" 

And will your arms still hold me 

And your eyes console me 

Not wanting to stay there any longer Makoto turned and ran as quick as her legs would carry her through the crowd as far away from that dreadful scene as possible. She never wanted to face the man she once loved again. 

Shu discarded the solemn fight and grabbed the arm of his counterpart and stomped away in a huff of rage and ennui. Caring less for those he scarred. And not even giving a second thought to the one he truly changed. 

Baby, please don't turn your back and just pretend 

That your heart still needs me 

And your soul completes me 

Makoto ran through the busy streets into a building, practically tripping on each step she took to the 7th floor, she dashing into a door marked 201 and dead bolted the door, as if she were never coming out. Sobs filled the small room as she leaned against the door and slowly sank to the carpeted floor, her head to her knees. She reached for her left hand and slowly pulled the silver band delicately off her finger and clenched it in her fist, again bringing her head rest upon her knees. Slowly opening her hand she took the object and held it to the sunlight that penetrated the room, dropping it from her grasp she began to weep again, as the thoughts of what had happened and what was to come became dreadfully clear. 

Can we find a way to fall in love again… 

Shu brushed harshly his way through the crowd keeping a still grip on that of who was beside him. He couldn't get that image out of his mind of how distraught and bruised Makoto had looked when she saw him. "Hadn't she received the letter I sent her?" he thought. So impervious to him were these thoughts and emotions he wasn't sure of how to look upon a situation such as this. Never did he suppose this would ever take place between him and her, Makoto. There he sat though in the middle of it all. 

As soon as they had cleared the crowd he turned to the woman he held and a look of an expression of joy, hidden doubts, and scaffold love came upon his face. 

It's hard for you 

When your heart has opened up to feelings that you never knew 

Never thinking that you'd doubt our love you don't know what to do 

Makoto herself was brooding back and forth. Too many thoughts crossing her racing mind, though one kept approaching her utmost decision. 

I'd give anything, my heart, my soul if I could pull you through 

Just to find Again my love we hold so true 

She stood up and brought her head up to see the sun setting, walking over the shimmering trifle still laying on the floor in front of the door she grazed into her room and fell upon the bed, unmoving. Until the break of day. 

She awoke as the night before had been filled with dreams of the past and lost hopes. Reaching for the phone her hand was trembling as she had come to a final decision for the direction in which her life was moving. 

And will your arms still hold me 

And your eyes console me 

Baby, Please don't turn your back and just pretend 

That your heart still needs me 

And your soul completes me 

Her mind still replaying the scene that she never had wanted to think about ever again. But she had made up her mind, that she would never have to go through this pain again. 

Can we find a way to fall in love again… 

Dialing a number had never seemed so hard for her. The phone rang at the household of the Ronin's and was answered by a man's voice. Somewhat happier to see that he had made it back from the war her voice cheered up a bit. 

"Hi Seiji!" she said. 

"Mako-chan! Is it really you. Sorry, Shu isn't home yet. Shin told me it doesn't matter, I don't know what he meant by that." 

Strangely at that moment the door opened and Shu and the benign stranger trailed in. The picture became painfully clear to Seiji now as he now realized the stress in Makoto's voice. A look of sheer hatred was given to Shu, as Seiji turned back towards the phone. 

"Mako are you okay?" he asked already knowing the answer. 

"Seiji I just want you to tell the others that I will be returning to Jupiter and I hope you'll understand my reasoning." Makoto replied in a shaky voice. 

"I understand Mako." 

"Thank you." Is all she could say as she hung up the phone. 

It was only dimly light outside as Makoto slowly sat up in bed. She couldn't help it as tears slowly trailed down her face. 

And as every night goes by 

With every Lonely tear I cry 

It's so clear to me 

I need you by my side 

The ship approached the docking bay as Makoto stepped aboard willing never to look back. Back in her apartment one small piece of mail being delivered late slipped through the slot in the door, marked with regret, from Shu to Makoto. 

She had notified her parents of her return, they were overjoyed at seeing their daughter again but knew there was only one reason for this rash decision of hers. 

The lift off into space was familiar to Makoto as she watched the earth and her past get painstakingly smaller. Staring out the window at the passing planets and ever-growing stars she shut her eyes. 

And will your arms still hold me 

And your eyes console me 

Baby, please don't turn your back and just pretend 

Oh, that your heart still needs me 

And your soul completes me 

The ship disappeared from the atmosphere and reach of Earth and wasn't turning back for a long while. As the Princess of Jupiter was to return home. 

Can we find a way to fall in love again 

Can we find a way to fall in love again 

"That look, what was that for Seiji?" Shu rebutted at the looks he had been given by all his friends since he entered the house. 

All the other Ronins had been informed of this Seiji had been the last to find out. 

"She's returning to Jupiter Shu! I hope your glad she's outta your life now." Was all Seiji could say as he stomped up stairs. 

The others stood with their mouths agape except for Shin. Shu had a startled look on his face turned to Shin. Shin didn't have any doubts that she would do something such as this. What would you do with a broken heart? 

Oh, baby I need you to love me 

For the rest of my life 

"What?!" Shu gasped, the one part inside of him that still had feelings for her was growing stronger as the thought of loosing her entered his mind. 

"You heard him Shu, you can have not any guilt now." Ryo huffed. 

"You'd better leave now Shu, you're not welcomed here any longer." Touma said, not even wanting to face his beguiled friend. 

Shu quickly turned and shut the door behind him. 

"I've made a grave mistake." He thought to himself as he again turned to the woman named Kishi standing beside him. 

He couldn't keep this up, he thought his feelings for Makoto had disappeared. Then why was his emotions strangled as they were. Staring upward his mind wandered. As so did the emotions of another. 

If we fall in love again 

Would you love me for the rest of my life 

If we fall in love again 

If we fall in love again 

Would you love me for the rest of my life 

If we fall in love again 

TBC…… 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	2. Disappearing Hopes

Chapter 2  
Disappearing Hopes  
  
$Though it may be odd to have songfic's in chapters, I feel this story   
line can, and needs to evolve more$  
  
(The Song is Called "When You Told Me You Loved Me" By Jessica Simpson.   
And is in no way mine.)  
  
Makoto's return to the Empire of Jupiter was a Royal and welcomed   
one indeed. Being the only Princess to return to the Inter-Planetary   
court after this length of time was, to most a gala occasion. One,   
certainly, to be celebrated. Subjects, them being, had no idea of the   
reasoning for her return. As sovereign custom there was to be a feast   
held in her honor.  
  
All this accolade and reception, yet Makoto still felt alone   
and dismal. As though, she being with her family at long last was   
trifling.... but not so. There was something in the back of her mind.   
She dare not think of it further. She pushed it out of her thoughts   
and sat alone watching the guests of the royals' dance gracefully   
across the ballroom floor.   
  
One,   
Doesn't mean anything to me...  
  
The four Ronins and Sailors sat in the living room of the boys' rural   
home.   
"Poor Mako." Minako sighed as she held clung to Rowen, clad in his   
uniform. "I can't imagine what she's going through."   
"How could he do this to her?!" Rei yelled outraged. Ryo attempted   
to calm her down and he sat her back on the couch.  
"I would have never believed Shu would stoop this low." Serena   
countered as the held close to a pillow.  
"It's easily imaginable now." Seiji said in reply.  
"She must feel so isolated." Ami said solemnly.   
"Yeah...." They all agreed as they sighed sorrowfully.   
  
Come  
Show me the meaning of complete  
  
"Kishi..." Shu said as he turned to the woman whose hair was a   
shade darker than Makoto's but eyes were the color of sapphires.   
"Yes?" She spoke in a small sweet voice.  
Shu, changing his mind on what he was first going to say replied,   
"Let's go for a walk."   
He didn't know how to approach his situation. So he decided to ignore   
it. Him and Kishi walked hand in hand along the lake not mentioning a   
word. Shu knew his condolence would have to come sometime, but he kept   
pushing it back. He walked gazing out upon the lake that him and Makoto   
has done the same as he and his knew unaccustomed love were doing now.  
  
His emotions were breaching, how much longer would he masquerade this   
façade of unborn compassion. He suddenly halted, releasing his hand   
from Kishi's he turned to her.   
"That woman you saw today, the one at the docks. I did a terrible   
thing to her."  
"What? What does she have to do with us?"  
"I made a promise, that I must keep. To her....to myself."  
"Promise?"  
"I promised her we would be together for the rest of our lives,   
'till the end of our says."  
"Shu, I don't understand..." Tears were swelling up in Kishi's eyes.  
"Someday you will, and you'll make some lucky guy very happy..." He   
took her hands in his gave her a light kiss on the cheek and slowly   
walked away.   
He left Kishi by the Riverside, never turning back to look at her, he   
knew what he had done was for the best, he'd hoped it was in the least.   
It had all had all happened so fast and yet so clearly. His feelings,   
scrambled as they were, were in themselves trying to return to the way   
they used to be. Suddenly, not sure of himself and his own irrevocable   
emotions.   
  
Where   
Did our love go wrong  
  
Makoto sat, walked slowly towards the ballroom floor, not expecting a   
dance. Only to admire and contrast upon the fleeting couples that   
gracefully glided across the room. It reminded her of times, that   
seemed now, long past.  
  
Once we were so strong  
How can I go on  
  
"Princess?" A voice beckoned her.  
  
She glanced up, and a tall dark haired man with piercing brown eyes held   
out a hand to her. Judging by his formal wear he was the son a Duke on   
Jupiter.   
"May I have his dance?"  
Feeling she should be honorable even in her time of mourning for a lost   
love, she placed her hand into his. They stepped out onto the ballroom   
floor the elegant carved ceiling above them. Something about the scene   
triggered a reminiscence in Makoto's mind and she wasn't dancing with   
the Duke anymore she was somewhere far away in a dream. Where love   
still existed and it was only her, the music and the one she loved the   
most. Dancing to the everlasting tune. Then something unexpected   
happened...the song stopped. Makoto awoke from her euphoria, stared   
around her. Realizing all around her staring and admiring, her and the   
young son of the Duke were the center of the ballroom. The whole court  
had stopped to watch only them.   
She heard whispering in the crowd...possible love at first sight. Only   
one dance is all it takes sometimes.   
Whipping her head in all directions. Toward each of the rumors already   
being spread. She did not approve of their comments. Still she heard   
them.  
Baffle, yes, that was all it was. Princess and the Duke's eldest, what   
a fine combination.  
Who were they to judge, they did not know her...what she was going   
through. She clasped her hands to her ears, she desired to hear no more.   
Still the sounds seeped though. No longer being able to take it she   
burst into tears and ran through the thick crowd under the double grand   
staircase, into the dark castle corridors, past the guards. Running,   
running, hands still to her ears. The voices were still echoing in her   
head.  
A light finally shone at the end of a dismal passage. Makoto ran out   
onto a balcony only lit by moonlight, and there she shared her tears   
with the night sky.   
  
When you told me you loved me  
Did you know it would take me the rest of my life  
  
To her now it had all been a lie. That's all it was anymore, she   
desired no more than to be alone. It all had come crashing down in   
only a moment's glance.  
  
To get over the feeling of knowing  
A dream didn't turn out right  
  
It was happening all over again in her mind. She couldn't help it; it   
was replaying over and over again. She felt misguided all these long   
years.  
  
When you let me believe that you were incomplete  
With out me by your side  
How could I know   
That you would go  
That you would run  
  
Why did this all have to happen. It had to have been a dream, because   
it was all too terrible for her to comprehend or imagine.  
  
Baby, I though you were the one  
  
Shu ran up the stairs of the apartment building. He banged on the door   
of apartment 201.  
"Makoto?! Mako please open up!" Shu yelled.  
  
Why can't I just leave it all behind  
  
Shu tried the door knob and it opened with ease. His eyes went straight   
down to the floor in front of him. A tiny golden object was sparkling   
in the dim light. Kneeling down he picked it up. His heart sank as he   
knew what it was. She had had every right to leave it. He looked over   
to the side of him an picked up his letter, he took it in both hands   
and ripped it in two. He walked over to the window and let the breeze   
carry it away.   
  
I felt passion so bright that I was blind   
  
Hating himself for his own ignorance he recalled that fact that she had   
returned to Jupiter and exited the apartment. He was breaking down   
slowly, everything told him he had lost her forever now.  
  
Then something made me weak  
  
Makoto tossed in her sleep she shivered because of the night air.   
Whiskfully she had dozed of on a balcony chair. Though some warmth did   
surround her the events of the night bothered her even in sleep.  
  
Talking in my sleep  
  
Shu was racing to the nearest docking bay, he boarded the first ship he   
saw heading to Jupiter. He was alone on the trip, except for the pilot.   
He stared out the window at the passing stars. Was he really doing this?  
  
Baby, I'm in so deep and you know I believe  
  
She had awaken from her sleep. Makoto sat up and stared forward, she   
did not cry. Perhaps she had cried all her emotions out before. For   
she felt nothing now. Not even loneliness. Or sadness that had once so   
overcame her. She was blank and she wanted to remain that way, free of   
hurt and free to ever love again. She decided.  
  
When you told me you loved   
Did you know it would take me the rest of my life  
To get over the feeling of knowing  
A dream didn't turn out right  
  
Her wounds had still not healed. And for that compensation she covered   
it up. Dawn had broken and she walked slowly back toward the grand hall.   
Keeping her eyes set before her. They seemed empty.  
  
When you let me believe that you were incomplete  
With out me by your side  
How could I know  
That you would go  
That you would run  
Baby, I though you were the one  
  
"Please.." Shu thought as he approached the Imperial Castle of   
Jupiter. "Forgive me..."  
  
Your lips  
  
Upon getting clearance from the guards. He walked up stairs   
through hallways. Maids gasping as he past. Not sure of what his   
purpose was there. He kept on and didn't stop once...  
  
Your face  
  
Until...  
  
Something that time just can't erase  
  
He stared into the middle of the grand hall ballroom. She was standing   
there. Not moving and her face shown not a trace of emotion. He took a   
step forward.  
Makoto jolted had slowly turned to face behind herself. They stood   
facing each other none moving.   
  
My heart could break  
  
She backed away, slow at first, turned lifting her dress and ran clear   
across the ballroom, out one of the archways that lead to the garden.   
She felt all she could do in her current state was run, run away from   
everything, the turmoil and thoughtlessness.   
She didn't want to speak to him. He should have nothing to say.  
  
All over again  
  
He followed her footsteps, not running, only taking steps.   
  
When you told me you loved me  
Did you know it would take me the rest of my life  
To get over the feeling of knowing  
A dream didn't turn out right  
When you let me believe that you were incomplete  
Without me by your side  
How could I know   
That you would go  
That you would run  
Baby, I thought you were the one 


End file.
